PUMBA Neko Love
by Yuzuki Usagi
Summary: Ash es un guerrero neko,un día batallo con el clan fennekin con una chica de cabello miel llamada serena,acabando enamorándose de ella,pero alguien mato el líder de serena asiendo que los del clan fennekin huyeran,ash entendiendo porque no acabo con serena,pero eso hace que su madre se enfurezca mande a matar a serena,que ara ash para salvar a serena.
1. Una guerrera,y un amor comienza

**Hola a todos,bueno quería hacer este fic porque como me encanta el amourshipping y los animales y viendo fotos de neko, a lo que me refiero son mutad humanos y mitad gatos,quería hacer este fic,bueno ahora comencemos.**

 **.Una guerra,y un amor comienza.**

Nos encontramos en una aldea de una raza guerrera,vemos a un chicos de miel morena y cabello azabache alborotado,con orejas del mismo color de su cabello y una cola del mismo color,una cicatrizases con forma de z ,sin camisa y un pantalón **{el mismo pantalón que esta usando en el anime}** que parece que esta viendo algo que le llama la atención.

que es eso -dijo ash viendo algo afuera de la aldea.

que estas bien ash -dijo una señora de cabello marrón sus orejas y su cola igual.

algo esta por ella mama -dijo ash a su madre.

mmmmmm,es algo raro anda a ver con tus amigos ash -dijo la señora.

si mama -dijo ash y se fue sus amigos.

hola ash -dijo un chicos de pelo marrón y iguales sus orejas y su cola.

hola gary,tenemos que irnos -dijo ash a su amigo.

eh,claro chicos vamos -dijo gary a unos chicos y se fueron a ver lo que pasaba.

los chicos se encontraban en el bosque buscando lo que ash avía visto.

chicos no ven algo -dijo ash.

no, solo veo arboles -dijo gary.

en eso escucharon un ruido y van donde el,al llegar se sorprendieron tres nekos chicas matando a un ciervo,cuando vieron bien,una chica de cabello miel mordió a el ciervo por el cuello botando sangre,los chicos dejaron su asombro y se molestaron.

QUE CREEN QUE HACEN -grito gary molesto poniéndose en posición de batalla igual que los demás.

cazando una presa -dijo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

pero no deberían estar aquí -dijo ash.

nos de igual -dijo otra chica de cabello azul y ojos grises.

largo de aquí -dijo uno de los chicos que tiene cabello negro y igual sus orejas su cola.

no lo harem _..._ -dijo a la peli-rojo pero fue interrumpida por una de las chicas.

solo llevémonos al ciervo y vayámonos de aquí -dijo la chica de cabello miel aun sin voltear a ver a los chicos,las dos asintieron y se fueron con el ciervo,ash como los chicos estaban sorprendidos pero se fueron a la aldea les explicaron todo y el jefe se enfado mucho y mando a casi todos los guerreros a buscarlas,a la mañana siguiente todos estaban en filas de guerra mientras alguien hablaba.

hoy iremos a buscar a las malditas que se atrevieron a entrar en nuestro territorio,ahora búsquenlas -dijo un señor de cabello ris y ojos negros **{nunca me fijo en los ojos del profesor oak}**.

SI SEÑOR -gritaron todos y se fueron a buscarlas.

todos se fueron al bosque,aun no las encontraban pero en eso escucharon uno ruidos y todos van a ver,cuando llegan ven a un ejercito de nekos.

así que ustedes fueron los que invadieron nuestro territorio,ahora tendrán que pagar por eso -dijo oak molesto.

y porque,solo nos llevamos un ciervo -dijo el lider.

por eso están en nuestro territorio,-dijo oak.

me da igual,ATAQUEN -dijo para luego gritar todos obedecieron.

ATAQUEN -grito oak todos también obedecieron.

Todos peleaban sin importarles si eran chicas o chicos,ash vio a una chica de cabello miel y se fue hacia ella y la ataco pero ella de defendió,viendo que era una chica bella,preciosa,hermosa,así describía ash a la bella chica,peleaban mucho sin cesar la chica le lanzo una patada que lastimo a ash.

veo que eres muy fuerte,pero no importa -dijo ash a la chica.

tu también eres fuerte -dijo la chica a ash.

la pelea seguía todo era sangre,algunos estaban muertos,ash y la chica estaban muy cansados,ash lastimo a la chica ,en la cadera,ash al ver lo que hizo se asusto mucho,luego vio que el lider del clan de la chica fue matado,todos los del clan de la chica paro,todos se asustaron,se fueron retirando,los del clan de ash los intentaron parar,pero la chica con quien ash peleaban los debuto.

no dejare que lastimen a nadie mas -dijo ella para luego lanzar fuego directo asi ash y todos desaparecieron,ash y los demos estaban sorprendidos pero se fueron a la aldea.

ya en la aldea de ash todos discutieron sobre lo que paso,ash esta en su cuarto pensando.

esa chica era muy bella,preciosa,hermosa,¿espera porque dijo eso si estoy comprometido con may -dijo ash muy deprimido ,y entendió porque esa depresión-ya entiendo, estoy enamorado de la chica del clan fennekin -dijo ash con una sonrisa de gran felicidad,pero su sonrisa de borro cuando madre entro muy molesta.

así que te enamoraste de esa chica del clan fennekin -dijo su madre muy molesta.

si madre, pero _..._ -dijo ash pero su madre lo detuvo.

nada de peros ash,esa maldita neko es peligrosa -dijo su madre,pero ash se molesto y le levanto la voz.

PRIMERO,ELLA NO ES MALDITA,Y SEGUNDO ELLA NO ES PELIGROSA -grito ash a su madre.

estas castigado ash ketchum,no saldrás esta que yo lo diga -dijo su madre muy molesta y encerró a su hijo en su cuarto ,se fue a un lugar con oak.

que pasa delia -dijo oak.

quiero que mates a la chica de cabello miel y ojos celestes -dijo delia molesta,oak entendió porque.

claro -dijo oak y se fue.

esa estúpida neko no arruinara el compromiso de ash -dijo delia con odio.

no dejare que la mates mama,no mataras a la chica que amo -dijo ash y se fue por su ventana quien escucho todos y se fue a proteger a su amada PUMBA.

en otro lado,vemos una chica de cabello miel y ojos azules,muy pensativa.

ese chico paro cuando me golpeo,era guapo,hermoso,lindo,espera si dije eso es porque -dijo serena luego puso una sonrisa muy tierna,-estoy enamorada de el -dijo serena pero luego escucho que iban a matarlo para vengarse de la muerte de su líder,ella se asusto mucho,por lo que a la mañana siguiente le avisaría a el,por lo tanto se durmió con el susto que tiene de verlo muerto.

. **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado,ahora que pasara con ash y serena,bueno eso lo sabrán,bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	2. Un reencuentro algo romántico

**Hola a todos,hoy les traigo la parte dos del pumba neko love,eh estado algo ocupada por lo que no puedo estar en la compu como antes pero igual me esforzare con esto,bueno sin mas no quiero hacerlos esperar comencemos.**

 **.Un reencuentro algo romántico.**

Nos encontramos a una hermosa chica de cabello miel,aparecer como se encuentra dormida no sabe que algo pasa,pero un raro de sol teca su cara para despertarla.

aaahhh,ah,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SE ME OLVIDO -dijo bostezando para luego gritar a todo pulmón.

se paro de la cama para vestirse,unos minutos mas se ve mas hermosa,lleva puesto un top negro con blanco **{es la blusa que llevaba cuando decidió buscar a ash}** y lleva puesto una falda color roja su cabello lo trae suelto.

tengo que buscar a ese chico rápido -dijo serena para luego salir corriendo al bosque a buscar a ash.

y hablando de romeo,ash esta comiendo una manzana muy roja y jugosa.

aun no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica de cabello miel,se veia muy bella ,pero aun no entiendo porque mi mama la quiere muerta ella no hizo nada,bueno si hizo algo -dijo ash para luego poner una sonrisa de pura felicidad-se robo mi corazón -dijo ash aun con esa sonrisa pero se borro cuando recordó algo que lo deprimió-pero me tengo que casar con may -dijo ash con el corazón roto,pero de pronto escucho un ruido,fue averiguar que era el causante del ruido,cuandollego vio lo mas bello que aya visto,a la chica que le robo su corazón.

serena al escuchar una ruidos se voltio y vio a ash,los dos se viraron a los ojos perdiéndose en la mirado del otro,asta que ash se puso en posición de combate,serena se sorprendió pero igual se fue a pelear con ash,ash golpeo a serena en la cadera otra vez,pero esta vez serena no le dolió tanto,salto ensima de ash para luego hacerlo caer de espalda.

le pelea era muy cansada y reñida,pero ash se paro de golpearla pero serena se caye en sima de el asiendo que los dos se pongan como un tomate,los dos se miraron a los ojos,ash paso sus manos esta la cintura de serena,pero cuando cedieron cuenta se separaron aun rojos.

perdon -dijo serena a ash sin mirarlo.

no te preocupes -dijo ash embobado y sorprendido ,nunca habia escuchado una voz tan angelical como la de ella y sorprendido porque la chica le hablo,ash miro a la chica noto que estaba avergonzada y hizo algo para quitársela-ey no te pongas así,eres muy hermosa para que te pongas así -dijo ash alsando la cara de la chica para luego darse cuanta de lo que dijo se puso mas rojo.

gracias -dijo serena igual que ash roja.

como te llamas -dijo ash para quitar toda la tensión que estaba poniendo.

serena -dijo serena ,ash quedo embobado,-y tu -dijo serena aun roja.

ash,ash ketchum -dijo ash presentando.

mucho justo ash -dijo serena.

no el justo es mio mi lady -dijo ash nervioso.

se la pasaron hablando,todo tranquilo esta que ash dijo algo que no le gusto.

tu eres del clan fennekin verdad -dijo ash -QUE ASH ERES ESTÚPIDO,ESO LA HARÁ SENTIR INCOMODA.

si soy de clan fennekin -dijo serena muy molesta con ella misma.

perdon -dijo ash.

porque-dijo serena.

porque no te gusto lo que dije -dijo ash triste.

no no me molestaste solo que me moleste con migo -dijo serena.

porque -dijo ash -ASH TONTO -dijo ash en su mente.

porque todos me odian -dijo serena triste.

no no digas eso,yo no te odio,yo te quiero -dijo ash sin pensar-AHORA SI QUE LA ECHASTE A PERDER ASH -se grito así mismo en su mente.

gracias ,eso fue lindo -dijo serena muy roja.

tengo que decirte algo -dijo ash,serena solo asintió-mi madre quiere matarte -dijo ash de golpe.

porque yo no hice nada -dijo serena muy asustada.

si lo se pero no quiero que te maten -dijo ash -por que te amo -dijo ash en su mente.

porque,porque me defiendes porque somos de clanes diferentes que se odian porque -dijo serena llorando al saber que el chico que ama se esta arriesgando por ella.

PORQUE TE QUIERO -grito ash a los cuatros vientos -porque eres mi amiga y no dejare que te hagan daño -dijo ash muy rojo.

ash eso es enserio -dijo serena aun llorando.

si serena,pero por favor no llores -dijo ash muy preocupado.

esta bien -dijo serena para luego mirar al cielo que ya estaba azul oscuro -creo que hemos estado todo el día hablando y no nos dimos de cuenta que se hizo de noche -dijo serena.

si es cierto -dijo ash para luego mirar a serena -serena que pasa.

es que,aaah,mi clan te quiere matar porque alguien mato a su líder -dijo serena.

eso no importa porque no me harán nada -dijo ash -bueno a dormir -dijo ash sin darse cuanta que había abrazado a serena-buenas noches princesa -dijo ash sin darse cuenta de lo que decía por el cansancio.

buenas noches caballero -dijo serena roja pero le gusto lo que ash le dijo con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

que creen que pasara ahora.

ash le dirá a serena que esta comprometido con may.

creen que los dos clanes encuentren a ash y a serena.

eso lo sabrán mas adelante,porque.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado,si tiene ideas me las dicen o cualquier cosa que noten esta bien,sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	3. Recordando el pasado

**Hola a todos mis amigos,hoy les traigo el cap 3 de pumba neko love,espero les guste y que se la pasen muy bien en el carnaval.**

 **.Recordando el pasado.**

Nos encontramos en un campo,vemos a dos nekos se puedo ver que el macho esta abrazando a la hembra quien estaba empezando a despertar .

uuumm,ah,¿pero que? -dijo serena la sentir que algo la estaba abrazando,cuando voltea se pone como un tomate,ash la estaba abrazando pero eso hizo que recordara algo.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _vemos a unos cachorros de nekos jugando,el macho salta sobre la hembra._

 _te gane serena -dijo el pequeño._

 _si así parece jajaja -dijo la pequeño niña._

 _oye tengo sueño y ¿tu? -dijo el pequeño quien tenia mucho sueño._

 _si porque no dormimos -dijo serena igual que el pequeño._

 _si -dijo el pequeño antes de quedarse dormido,serena también se durmió._

 _ya era de noche,y la pequeña serena se estaba despertando._

 _uumm,¿eh?,¿pero que? -dijo la pequeña para luego voltear a ver a su amigo,se sonrojo mucho pues su amigo la estaba abrazando,y el comenzó a despertar._

 _aaaah,buenos días seré -dijo el pequeño._

 _bu..buenos di..días a..ash -dijo serena tartamudeando._

 _eh ¿que pasa sere estas toda roja,tienes fiebre? -dijo el pequeño ash muy preocupado,para luego darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban,-lo...lo siento serena -dijo ash muy nervioso y rojo._

 _no te preocupes ashy -dijo la pequeña serena para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a ash quien se puso mas rojo._

 **Fin del flash back**

¿sera a caso el? -dijo serena en su mente,ash quien estaba despertando.

aaaah buenos días serena -dijo ash.

bu..buenos d..días ash -dijo serena muy nerviosa y roja.

eh ¿que pasa serena estas toda roja,tienes fiebre? -dijo ash muy preocupado,se dio de cuenta como estaban,se puso muy rojo y nervioso-lo...lo siento siento serena -dijo ash muy nervioso y rojo.

no te preocupes ash -dijo serena para luego darle un beso en la mejilla de ash,quien estaba muy rojo y nervioso sonrió.

bueno que tal si vamos a jugar -dijo ash nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

claro -dijo serena muy feliz.

los dos jugaron,hablaron todo el día,cuando llego la noche se despertó la gatita cazadora.

ash -dijo serena de forma juguetona.

si serena -dijo ash sin notar que serena se le estaba acercando de forma juguetona serena se lanzo hacia ash,ash tan impresionado pero entendió porque,quería jugar con el a su manera,¿porque? porque jugaron juegos de ash ahora le toca a el jugar juegos de serena,pero eso se lo fue cuando serena lo hizo rodar en el suelo.

ni creas que estoy jugando como gatita decente ash -dijo serena de manera juguetona.

claro que no,si yo hago esto -dijo ash para luego rodar y cambiar de posiciones,ahora ash estaba encima de serena,en eso ash toma a serena de las muñecas,serena pero de repente serena dejo de moverse.

esto es -dijo serena.

¿serena estas bien? -dijo ash preocupado.

¿ash tu nunca jugaste alon fic? -dijo serena sin pensar.

si ¿pero porque? -dijo ash cuando recordó algo-¿espera tu eres la niña quien estaba en el prado con flores rosas y rojas? -pregunto ash -ASH ¿ESTÚPIDO ENSERIO LE PREGUNTAS ESO? -dijo una voz.

si -dijo serena.

SERENA -grito ash para luego abrazar a aserena de forma cariñosa.

eres tu ash -dijo serena con lagrimas.

si soy yo sere -dijo ash llorando,por dios había encontrado su amiga de la infancia y también su amor de infancia.

ASH -grito serena tan feliz que abrazo a ash muy fuerte.

serena no sabes lo que pase cuando no te volví a ver -dijo ash llorando.

ash yo también,no sabes cuanto quería volver a verte -dijo serena llorando.

eres mi amiga serena,te quiero-dijo ash llorando y sonrojado.

y también ash -dijo serena igual que ash.

bueno vamos a dormir serena -dijo ash.

esta bien ashy -dijo serena muy roja por lo que dijo.

buenas noches seré -dijo ash,los dos se durmieron juntos y abrazados con una sonrisa,pero su felicidad no dudaría por mucho tiempo.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **espero que les aya gustado,me tarde mucho porque mi cabeza no encontraba algo bueno,si puse rápido el recuerdo de ash y serena de cachorros porque eso fue lo que se me ocurrió,bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	4. Los problemas comienzan

**Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien,hoy les traigo el cap 4 de neko,espero les guste,si se que me eh tardado MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,pero ahora si ahora si,bueno no quiero aburrirlos,comencemos.**

 **Los problemas comienzan.**

Nos encontramos con ash y serena,durmiendo juntitos,pero como siempre alguien se tiene que despertar.

aaaahh,¿eh pero que? -dijo ash despertándose,para luego ver a serena en su pecho-se ve tan bella -dijo ash viendo a serena.

si,si muy bella,pero oye,le tienes que decir ash -dijo una voz.

si es cierto,pero se se molesta,y jamas me quiere volver a ver -dijo ash muy triste.

no creo que eso pase ash -dijo la voz.

si tienes razón -dijo ash,ash vio que serena comenzaba a despertar,lo cual se asusto mucho.

aaaaahh¿e?,¿ash? -dijo serena al despertar,vio a ash muy pálido -ash estas bien -pregunto serena,serena se dio cuenta en que posición estaban,cosa que la sonrojo mucho,beso a ash en su mejilla para que saliera de su trance.

serena -dijo ash muy impresionado por tal acto de la chica.

lo siento ash,pero tenia que hacerlo,no podía dejarte así -dijo serena,pero quedo impresionada cuando ash la abrazo -ash -dijo serena.

no te preocupes serena,esta bien -dijo ash para luego besar a serena en la mejilla.

serena le sonrió a ash,ash se paro para buscar algo de comer,serena estaba feliz,avía encontrado a su amigo y amor de la infancia,pero escucho unos ruidos y se escondió,vio a dos nekos hablando.

¿crees que aparecerá? -dijo el neko que cabello rojo con ojos blancos.

no se,pero tiene que,se tiene que casar ahora con miette -dijo el neko de cabello verde con ojos negros.

serena se asusto mucho al oír ese nombre.

si,ya que may dijo que no,porque ya estaba enamorada de alguien,por cierto ¿como se llamaba? -pregunto el neko de cabello rojo.

Drew,es un neko de cabello verde con los ojos verde -dijo el neko de cabello blanco.

bueno se se casa con miette todos estaremos a salvo,ya que la hija de grace,le tiene miedo a ella,y no se porque -dijo el neko de cabello rojo.

si pero primero tenemos que encontrar a ash -dijo el neko de cabello blanco,y se fueron.

Ash,¿ash se va a casar?,¿y con miette? -dijo serena muy asustada de que su amor se casa con ella.

SERENA YA VOLVIÓ -grito ash -Serena,¿serena? -dijo ash al ver a serena llorando -SERENA -grito ash muy preocupado.

a..as..ash -dijo serena llorando.

SERENA -grito ash,ash abrazo a serena muy preocupado -serena ¿estas bien?,¿que te pasa?,¿serena ? -dijo ash.

a..as...ash..¿es cierto? -dijo serena llorando.

¿cierto que?,serena dime -dijo ash muy preocupado.

¿es cierto que te vas a casar?-dijo serena.

ash estaba muy impresionado,no sabia como se entero pero sabia una cosa,el jamas se separaría de serena.

si serena pero no quiero,no me voy a casar -dijo ash,acariciando la mejilla de serena.

ash -dijo serena abrazando a ash -ash con quien te vas a casar -pregunto serena aun llorando.

con may,pero no se nada de eso -dijo ash, -serena ¿como te enteraste de el compromiso? -pregunto ash.

voy horita,unos chicos dijeron que te ibas a casar con may,pero may se enamoro de drew,y ahora te vas a casar con miette -dijo serena aun llorando.

ash estaba impresionado,pero no se iba a casar con ella,el quería estar con serena.

no llores serena,no me voy a casar con ella,no quiero dejarte sola -dijo ash para luego levantar la cabeza de serena y besarle la mejilla.

ash -dijo serena.

sabes que te quiero serena,y no te voy a dejar solo,nunca -dijo ash.

también te quiero ash -dijo serena.

ven serena,tienes que comer -dijo ash.

esta bien -dijo serena,ash le dio una manzana a serena,después de comer ash,vio que serena estaba cansada,por lo que abrazo a serena,serena estaba sonrojada y se durmió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

serena quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo,pero cada vez que quiero,algo pasa,solo quiero estar a tu lado,estar a tu lado me hace muy feliz,mas que nada -dijo ash mirando a serena con una sonrisa -no quiero casarme con miette porque te amo,te amo y nadien cambiara eso,nunca -dijo ash sonriendo,en eso escucha unos ruidos carga a serena y se esconde.

en donde esta -dijo una chica.

ya le dije my lady,no sabemos -dijo un el se tiene que casar conmigo -dijo la chica.

¿pero quien es?,no miette -dijo ash impresionado al verla.

lo se señorita,cuando lo encuentren el se va a casar con usted -dijo el neko.

bien vayámonos -dijo mieete,y se fueron **(si mejor váyanse ,Hija de ****).**

que bien que se fueron -dijo ash,cuando vio si serena se avía,y si se avia despertado -serena -dijo ash al ver la cara de serena.

ash -dijo serena mirando a ash.

le tienes miedo ¿verdad? -pregunto ash preocupado.

si -dijo serena poniéndose a llorar,ash la abraza.

tranquila ya,por favor serena no llores si,todo va estar bien,te lo prometo -dijo ash para calmarla.

¿lo prometes? -dijo serena calmándose.

si serena,te lo prometo -dijo ash.

gracias ash,por estar a mi lado -dijo serena quedándose dormida.

te amo serena -dijo ash cuando serena se quedo dormida -te prometo que te lo diré serena -dijo ash.

ash se acostó aun con serena en sus brazos.

ya comienzan los problemas,pero no te dejare sola serena -dijo ash besando a serena en la frente,para luego dormirse con serena.

¿que creen que pasara?.

¿miette encontrara a ash?.

¿porque serena le tiene miedo a miette?.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado,perdon por tardarme mucho,enserio,quiero agradecer a todos,y tambien a unos amigos mios,son**

 **Andreu320.**

 **Themoon1997.**

 **Ellos me están ayudando mucho,gracias de corazón,Andreu320 me esta ayudando con esta historia,y Themoon1997 con la de mi cross de Pokemon y Five nights at freddy's,los quiero a los dos,son mis amigos :),ellos también tiene sus fic,y son buenos,bueno me despido,nos vemos.**

 **Vos:ESPERA.**

 **Fairy:que quieres Foxy.**

 **Foxy:no se te olvida algo.**

 **Fairy:que,AH YAAAAA.**

 **Foxy:arceus.**

 **Fairy:lo que no saben,en mi primer fic,La hija de yveltal,foxy me dio una cachorra de lobo,y no se cual nombre ponerle,y quiero que ustedes también participen,en sus review dejen nombres para ella,claro si quieren no los estoy obligando a serlo ,bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


End file.
